


Going Home

by SoldierBlue2



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBlue2/pseuds/SoldierBlue2
Summary: Fifty years after Grandmother's destruction and the collapse of the SD system, Tony returns to Terra to retrieve Jomy's remains in the hope of finding closure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching both the classic 1980 anime and the 2007 reiteration, I came to the conclusion that It was a mistake to retcon Jomy and Tony's Father/Son status. Besides some altered and outright invented dialogue, all else adheres to the 2007 anime. I just felt like it was a cheap move on the part of the writers that unintentionally robbed the aforementioned relationship of a good deal of its potential emotional power.

_'Carina........Tony has grown strong. You would be so 'proud' of him. But I worry sometimes that he enjoys his power too much._

 

_.........._

 

 _Carina.....! (the sound of wracking sobs softly echoed outward)_  

 

Tony tried his best to fight back his 'own' tears, but to no avail. 

 

He had been an angry child back then. A brat who had bullied and abused his own people out of spite.

 

He had hated them.

 

Hated them for being so weak: Too weak to stop the destruction of what would have been his home.

 

Hated them for having been so complacent, setting Nazca's destruction into motion out of sheer carelessness.

 

But more than anything, he had hated the other Mu for the death of his Mother. If they hadn't brought that Human onboard the Shangrila, he wouldn't have been stabbed by him, and Carina would still be alive..........right?

 

He sighed a deep, shuddering sigh.

 

He had blamed everyone but himself. If he hadn't gone into the holding cell with murder in his heart, if he had only mirrored his Father's relative-restraint, his Mother would be here now, comforting him.

 

'Hold on, Father' he whispered, staring out into the starry void. 'I'm coming'


	2. Chapter 2

The  _Artella_ glided gracefully through space, like a regal bird of Prey. Another, painful reminder of the prices he had paid for his arrogance.

 

Sometimes he wondered what Artella would be like now, had she lived.

 

Would she have approved of the Man he had grown into?

 

..........

 

'Maybe I should have brought some of the others with me' he thought, remembering how so many of the Mu had pleadingly asked to come along and help him, and not wanting to dwell on Artella. 

 

But no. As beautiful as it was to hear so many, overwhelmingly positive thoughts directed towards his Father, this was something he had to do on his own.

 

A pent-up breath escaped him as he input the coordinates that would guide his small ship to Sol. 

 

The Psion-drive whined as it charged up, and the wormhole opened in front of him.

 

He was on his way. After fifty years, he was finally on his way.

 

He was going back to Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

_'He looks up to you, Jomy. You know that, right?' He wants to know you're proud of him.'_

 

_Soldier Shin simply gazed ahead. A cold, burning resolve behind his deceptively youthful eyes, shaped by over forty years of carrying the burden of leadership._

 

_Forty years......and the cruel, twisting knife of Nazca. A gnarled, bitter root that had sunk itself into his heart, and never let go._

 

_'Jomy-'_

 

_'That's enough, Physis'  he said, distantly. 'Our people's future is more important than Tony's disappointment. His anger will fuel his resolve, and our enemy will suffer for it. If we're going to break Grandmother's power once and for all, then this is absolutely necessary'_

 

_'Jomy.......the people are afraid of him and his group. He's becoming a tyrant.'_

 

_The leader of the Mu hung his head for a brief moment, and sighed a heavy sigh._

 

_'I know.'_

 

 

 

The deaths of his three friends had pierced his heart like a bullet. His humility had come at a steep price.......as it had for the remaining type-blue's. 

 

They had all been spoiled children. 

 

Now, years later, their regret for their previously dark and murderous musings ran deep within them all.

 

The  _Artella_ warped out, and the place where it had all begun loomed before him. 

 

It had been a long time since he had last set foot on his Father's homeworld, but Ataraxia was as beautiful as always.

 

In a way, it was a strange sort of 'coming home' event for Tony. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Tony stared out the window of the moving Limousine, his contempt for the humans of Ataraxia kept in check by the fact that it had been Jomy's childhood home._

 

_Contempt, however, wasn't the only thing he was feeling._

 

_Jealousy had made its way into his heart._

 

_Even though it had all been a lie, his Father could at least say he had 'had' a childhood._

 

_Cruel necessity had dictated Tony's rapid ascendance to adulthood........an irreversible metamorphosis that he sometimes regretted, to an extent._

 

_Especially now._

 

_Suena Dalton sat across from him, talking with her old friend about her Children, sharing memories of their school days and so on._

_Grudgingly, he had to admit that she was a striking woman.......though his memory of Artella prevented him from entertaining the thought any further......._

 

 

 

'Welcome to Ataraxia, visitor! Please identify yourself.'

 

'Tony Shin' he replied, simply.

 

In this age of peace, the title of 'Soldier' meant little......though he used it during formal events in honor of Jomy, and his mentor before him: the wise and heroic Blue. A man he wished he could have properly met and learned from before his ultimate sacrifice on the Megiddo.

 

'S-soldier shin!' said the surprised voice. 'Welcome!! Dock 3 is open to you, Sir!'

 

'Thank you' he replied in an amused tone. 'I'm honored'


End file.
